


Jealousy

by NaNaSuga



Series: NCT Jealousy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Is Mark calling yuta oppa a yumark thing now, Jealous Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Mark Lee Calls Nakamoto Yuta "Oppa", NCT 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: People are jealous of Yuta and Mark's relationship??? And Yuta finds out
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT Jealousy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092572
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, it was late kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing

NCT was having an end of the year party in the SM building, a room big enough to hold all 23 members comfortably. Everyone was loud and happy that promotions were over.....for now. Some of the members were around the table that held the food, others were chatting with each other in little groups, some were randomly dancing and some were just chilling on the couch that they brought in from a different room. 

Yuta was sitting on the couch after talking to some of the WayV members making them all flustered and giggly. He sat down between Jaehyun and Ten who were just chilling. He sat down letting out a sigh. 

"I'm so happy 2020 is over," Yuta said outloud. Jaehyun looked at him and smiled. 

"Same! The worst year ever," Jaehyun said. 

"Definitely," Ten said. 

"Well I mean I would agree but there were little things in 2020 that has happened that have been positive, Mr. Actor," Yuta said looking at Jaehyun, who blushed. 

"You must be the lucky one," Ten said with a smirk. 

"Why do you say that?" Yuta asked confused. 2020 has been really tough on a lot of people including Yuta. Being unable to see their fans was the hardest part. Ten looked out into the sea of bodies that were the other members and Yuta followed till he saw Mark. Yuta instantly smiled. 

"That's why," Ten said putting his hand on his shoulder drawing his attention. " Mark legit could have any hyung. Legit anyone in the world but he chose you." 

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Yuta asked confused. Ten laughed. 

"Hyung, it's a compliment for sure," Jaehyun jumped in. "Mark has so many people wrapped around his finger and so many people pinning for him but he doesn't want any of them." Jaehyun looked at Yuta. "He wants you." Yuta looked at Mark letting their words sink in. He never thought of it like that. Sure, he loves Mark and he honestly believes he loves Mark more than anyone else but to look at it from other perspective really makes it a lot deeper than he thought. He definitely knows that Mark generates a lot of attention just by standing there doing absolutely nothing. He just radiates cuteness and people just gravitate towards that. 

Like right now, Mark is surrounded by his Dream members, hes hugging Jeno while Haechan os trying to get his attention. He lend forward bracing himself on his legs and just watched them laugh and play with each other like puppies in a play pen. Then Jisung caught him staring and whispered to Mark, who turned his head, still wrapped around Jeno and waved at him. Yuta waved back at him with a small wave and sat back, still looking at them. 

"You getting territorial, Lion?" Jungwoo said stepping in front of Yuta's line of vision. Yuta looked up and shook his head. 

"No, these two just said something to me that really had me thinking about Mark," Yuta said. 

"Well that's understandable, you're one lucky guy," Jungwoo said sitting down in front on Yuta cross legged. 

"You too!" Yuta said covering his face, smiling. 

"What?" Jungwoo said smiling as well. "You have Mark all to yourself and you don't think you're lucky?" 

"I know I'm lucky, I just didn't think you guys thought so too," Yuta said looking at Mark, who was now talking to some WayV members at the food table. 

"Yuta, that's Mark Lee! You know how many people would love to be you right now?" Jungwoo said laughing. Yuta looked at him questionably. "Whoa! Not me! I love him but not like that." Yuta sighed and relaxed a little. 

"No I don't know how many people would love to be in my spot," Yuta said. "Because I don't care. Mark confessed to me and I excepted his confession and replied to him. It's not my fault he chose me over everyone else." 

"Ok hyung, calm down," Ten said with a laugh. "No one is trying to take him from you." 

"Take what from who?" They looked up and saw Mark standing next to a sitting Jungwoo. 

"MARK!" Jungwoo yelled wrapping his arms around Mark's legs almost throwing him off balance. 

"Let go of me," Mark said bracing himself on Jungwoo's head so he doesn't fall. 

"No! I don't want to," Jungwoo whined. "You're mine." Yuta heard this and glared at Jungwoo, who immediately let go. 

"I wasn't-" 

"Mark," Yuta said in a low voice. Mark looked at Yuta a little concerned. The only time hes heard that voice was when they're alone. "Come here." Mark suddenly became really tiny and walked over to Yuta, who turned him around and pulled him onto his lap. Mark let out a squeak in surprise but settled on Yuta's lap. Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and rested his head on Mark's shoulder. Yuta hummed in contentment. 

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mark asked looked at Jungwoo then at Ten. Mark started playing with Yuta fingers and the rings that were on them. 

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," Ten said. Yuta lifted his head and looked at Ten. 

"So you're telling me that Mark doesn't need to worry about other guys trying to take him from me," Yuta said. "Mark is mine." Mark looked at Ten confused. 

"What is he talking about?" Mark said. 

"Well I know some guys who would love to be in Yuta's place right now," Ten said. Mark looked at Ten for a moment then at the other members in the room and let out a chuckle. 

"Why are you laughing? You think someone trying to take you from me is funny?" Yuta said starting to sound angry. 

"That's not it," Mark said getting off Yuta's lap with a little difficulty because Yuta didn't want to let go. He sat next to him after Ten moved over a bit. "Oppa, you really think only people wish to only be you in our relationship?" 

"What?" 

"I know some people who wish they were me at the moment," Mark said chuckling again. 

"That's a lie," Yuta said a little shocked by what he's hearing. 

"I'm not lying," Mark said. 

"You two are making a lot of people jealous," Jaehyun chimed in. Mark and Yuta looked at each other than laughed. 

"OPPA!" Mark screamed and launched himself at Yuta sending him falling onto Jaehyun who screamed in horror when the two started kissing on top of him. Jungwoo and Ten just laughing loudly from the chaos. The rest of the guys in the room were either watching with joy or jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and I might write one from Mark POV idk


End file.
